This invention relates to a work table, and more particularly to a work table which can be easily assembled and provide with positive securement in its assembled condition.
A novel approach to shelving has been described in the prior art, wherein corner support posts are used with spaced apart recesses which support the shelving. A pair of mating half sections form a sleeve, whereby these sleeves engage the support posts. Each of the sleeves includes a projection which locks into a recess on the support posts. The exterior surface of each of the sleeves forms a downwardly flaring tapered surface. Corner connectors are attached to the shelving by means of clamps, bars, bolts, etc. Each of the corner connectors have a tapered bore extending entirely therethrough which corresponds in shape to the exterior taper of the pair of sleeve sections. The tapered bore receives therein the sleeve sections, and the corner connectors force the sleeve sections together to further tightly clamp onto the support posts.
The aforementioned shelves can be easily adjusted so that the projection on the inside surface of the sleeve can be placed in any desired recess along the height of the support posts. In this way, the shelves can be placed in any desired vertical position on the support posts.
The aforementioned type of shelving has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,111; 3,523,508; 3,604,369; 3,757,705 and 3,874,511, the contents of which are all herein incorporated by reference. A further improved shelving is also described in copending U.S. patent application No. 252,812, filed Apr. 10, 1981, now abandoned, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Although this type of arrangement has been shown to be extremely useful for shelving, in many situations a work table is desired which includes a table top which extends completely across the upper surface of the supports. Such work tables require adequate rigidity and strength since the work top surface is often utilized for heavy equipment or work. Furthermore, it is necessary that such work table be secure and available in various sizes, and often undershelves are also desirable.
At present, such work tables are available either as being custom built or are provided as a standard type with a wide range of sizes. When such work tables are used in the food service business, an additional requirement concerns cleanliness and avoidance of contamination. Any cracks, crevices, or breaks in the work surface will provide a place for food particles to accumulate with the possibility of contamination, infection and collection of insects. As a result, work tables for use in food service establishments must have very high standards and only specialized types of work tables are utilized. Normally, the tops are of stainless steel with a galvanized steel reinforcing frame in order to maintain rigidity and cleanliness. Some prior art work tables for use in the food service industry are fixed, and are held together by welds or threaded fasteners. These tables are difficult to ship and store since they come preassembled and accordingly take a large volume of space. The knock down tables which are available require the use of tools for assembly and, once assembled, are not as rigid as might be desired. Also, any undershelf which is provided is difficult to readjust. For example, the adjustment or the addition of shelves would require drilling of new holes, and removal of the old shelves requires sealing of the unused holes in order to preclude the chance of contamination.
An additional problem with the prior art available work tables concerns the table top and its corners. In some situations, the table top upper surface is not continuous or uninterrupted, and accordingly, includes cracks and crevices, all of which can provide difficulties when they must be cleaned. Furthermore, they provide areas of possible accumulation of food particles with the possibility of contamination. Additionally, the corners which are provided on the table top are often objectionable since they include vertical seams, spherical shapes, or other hard corners which are prone to cause accidents and are difficult to work with.
It would appear that the previously described type of coupling arrangement used in connection with shelving might also be utilized in conjunction with work tables. However, the usual corner connectors would cause seams, cracks an crevices in the upper surface which would not be acceptable. Furthermore, in the case of shelving, the corner support posts normally come directly at the corners of the shelving and again this would be objectionable since a work table must overhang the end of the corner posts. Also, while shelving can be adjusted along the height of the support post, in the case of work tables, the top surface must come above the upper ends of the support posts, and accordingly the prior teachings concerning the coupling arrangements for shelving could not necessarily find direct utilization in connection with work tables.